The purpose of this study is to see if the drug nevirapine is effective, when given to HIV-infected women during active labor and to their babies, in reducing transmission of HIV from mothers to their babies. The study will also test the safety of nevirapine and see whether women in labor and their babies are able to tolerate the drug.